Right Kind of Wrong
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Kankuro has been noticing Gaara in a way he shouldn't, he knows that. But can he help himself? KankuGaa/Sandcest. YAOI. Implied Lemon.


_**Right Kind of Wrong**_

_**By: Rini-Rose**_

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! Not me! And the song belongs to LeeAnn Rimes! **_

_**Warnings: KankuroxGaara, Sandcest, Implied lemon, Yaoi**_

_**Enjoy everybody! 3**_

_**Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

Kankuro knew how his brother was thought of in the village. Ever since he was a child everyone had called him a demon and a monster. Only Kankuro and Temari knew he wasn't, though they put on airs like Gaara had asked them, saying it was easier for him to cope that way. Kankuro didn't understand it, how could he? His baby brother was constantly whispered and gossiped about. The demon of the sand that everyone feared.

Was Kankuro the only one who could see the helpless and scared child underneath the facade? The lonely soul that no one could understand? Even Temari half the time seemed to believe the lies and rumors, and Gaara only found refuge within himself. But who could blame him?

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are**_

Gaara was unique, and Kankuro liked that. He trained hard as a child and was practically invincible by the age of ten. Well, except for that stupid blonde in the Chunin exams, Kankuro had wanted to strangle said boy. Kankuro had sat beside his brother in the hospital, wishing to never again be in the position where he had to do so again.

"K-Kankuro?" Gaara whispered as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He sat up slightly but Kankuro quickly pushed him back down, his heart panging in sadness and concern for his little brother.

"The hospital."

"Thanks for staying with me." A small barely there smiles graced Gaara's face, and Kankuro's breath caught in his throat.

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much**_

Kankuro brushed the hair out of his brothers eyes, who's face became guarded at the gesture. He smiled. "No prob Bro. Just get better soon, 'kay?" Kankuro stood. "I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back." On a whim Kankuro leaned in and kissed his little brother's forehead, directly on the self-inflicted scar that read 'Ai', meaning Love in Japanese Kanji.

Gaara stared at his brother as he left, feeling his normally emotionless face heat up in embarrassment and his heart beat fast from something he didn't quite understand. The door opened again.

"Everything okay Gaara?" Temari asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing."

_**Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong**_

Kankuro stood at the vending machine, taking his coke as it was spit out. He opened and took a large swallow, almost choking himself. _'The hell was that Kankuro? He is your __**BROTHER**__! Get a hold of yourself.' _Kankuro sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Taking his drink, Kankuro reentered the room and took his seat next to Gaara's bed. "How are ya?" Gaara just blinked and laid back down with a shrug. Kankuro chuckled softly.

"Hey Kankuro, you should start heading back to Suna. I'll stay here with Gaara then bring him home when he's ready to be moved." Kankuro blinked at Temari's statement.

_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

"Um, okay." Kankuro moved to stand. "Get better soon brat." Temari smiled and also stood, exiting the room to talk to the doctor and Baki.

Kankuro scratched the back of his head, sighing. "See ya kid." He turned and began to walk away, stopping when he felt a smaller hand grab his wrist tentatively. Something that hadn't happened since Gaara was little, and Kankuro was too stuck up to realize his little brother need the help of his older brother. Never since the day he had pushed away his younger brothers small hand as a kid had he felt that grip until today.

Kankuro turned and looked over his shoulder, blinking in confusion. Gaara was staring into his eyes, pleading with him to stay but at the same telling him to go. He stayed silent, before slowly releasing his wrist and sitting back.

"Travel safe." Was his voice smaller, weaker, and sadder then before? Or was Kankuro imagining things. Gaara turned and looked out the window, and Kankuro felt that he was being tested, a test he didn't want to fail.

He would stay.

_**Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making**_

Three years was a long time, that Kankuro knew. So watching his baby brother grow up so fast was still shocking. It felt like just yesterday Gaara was a child. An hour ago that they were in that hospital room. A minute ago that Gaara had turned sixteen.

A second ago that his little brother had died and Kankuro had been unable to save him from the Akatsuki. So as he lay at his brother's feet, staring into those lifeless eyes, he felt tears he hadn't cried since his mother died rear their ugly head. He loved him. More than he should.

_**But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms**_

Kankuro held Gaara's body and wept as he silently cursed himself. What a fool he had been! He hadn't told him how much he meant to him, how sorry he was that he hadn't been a good brother in his time of need. He hadn't been there to sacrifice his life for Gaara's. The young Kazekage had no idea what had been in store for him, had no idea that he'd die so young.

Kankuro hadn't even been there to sooth the pain of death. Instead, he lay on a hospital bed himself, selfishly expecting a miracle to happen. He hadn't been there to hold Gaara as he crossed into the other life. He hadn't been there to hold him and wipe his tears, tell him he loved him and that it'd be okay even though it wouldn't.

Never again would he be able to see those hidden emotions in green eyes. Never again would he feel that scared and tentatively stretched out hand grasp his wrist, asking for comfort and love, protection from others scorn and the cruel world. Kankuro had missed his ever chance. He had been a fool, and now he would pay for it every day from the rest of his unfairly long life.

The village was silent as they stood staring at the body of the 'demon' of the sand. The body of a child no one had cared about, no one had given a fair chance. Kankuro was suddenly angry.

"Do you all see this? HE risked his life for your sorry asses even though you all belittled and hated him!" Kankuro stood, pulling the body up bridal style. "Your all fools! Ostracizing a kid who just wanted acceptance and love! I hope your happy!" A hand on Kankuro's shoulder had him flipping around, his chest heaving.

"I'll take it from hear Kankuro." Chiyo muttered.

_**They say you're something I should do without**_

Kankuro shook as he watched Gaara's chest rise and fall as he lie on the hospital bed. Funny how he found himself in a position he hadn't wanted to be in again. He stood. He didn't want to be there, not now when he was so openly hating himself, not ever.

So he left.

_**They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out**_

"Kankuro?" Kankuro sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he stared into the luminescent eyes of his little brother. It had been a week since he had almost lost him, and his heart jumped every time he saw him or heard his voice.

"Yeah?"

Gaara fidgeted slightly. "Can I . . . sleep with you tonight?" Kankuro understood immediately. He was afraid, but then again he hadn't ever actually fallen asleep due to Shukaku. Now that he was gone and Gaara could sleep, he was nervous. Kankuro nodded and scooted over and made room for his little brother. Gaara lay down, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, facing his older brother.

Kankuro stared at him. Red shock of hair, snowy skin, green eyes, a chest that had broadened and muscled with age. His facial features were sharper, his baby fat completely gone. Though he was short, Gaara had filled out nicely, and Kankuro wondered why he had never noticed it before.

Slowly, he moved a hand out and ran a finger over the pale collarbone, reveling in the silkiness of the skin, then down Gaara's abs, noticing the hitch In Gaara's breath. He moved his whole had now over his chest the up to his neck, earning a small whimper as Gaara's eyes stayed transfixed on Kankuro. He brushed his thumb slowly over soft, pink lips.

Without a thought or a rational thought in mind, he leaned and claimed Gaara's lips, taking his first kiss with expertise. Gaara gasped and at first struggled, but Kankuro ignored this, moving an arm around the small of his back and pulling him closer.

_**There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**_

Gaara soon relaxed, kissing back and moving his hands to place them on his elders bare chest, before his hands began to roam like Kankuro's had. He relished ever moan or sound that he got, leaning even closer with no hesitation.

Kankuro broke the kiss, panting softly as he looked into green eyes that swirled with emotion. Gaara stared back, and Kankuro just had to taste him once again, and so he did. Once, twice, three times before he stopped to let Gaara breath.

He moved his hand to Gaara's crotch slowly, beginning to stroke softly. Gaara's eyes widened and his breath hitched again. Kankuro loved that he was the first to touch his brother like this. Leaning, Kankuro began to suck on the smaller boys' neck, rolling over on top of the boy between his legs. He sucked harder, moving his hand faster and the tiniest bit harder as Gaara moaned, wanting more from his younger brother. He just wanted to touch, feel, and hear him.

_**That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

"Gaara . . ." Gaara's eyes shot open and he shoved Kankuro off, before fleeing from the bed and the room, the door hanging open as he ran as fast as he could. Kankuro lay stunned for a second before he jumped up, running after his brother, confusion flooding his mind.

What had he done wrong?

_**I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep**_

Gaara skidded around the corner, bypassing his bedroom in favor of running up a flight of stairs to the roof of the Kazekage mansion. He flew through the door, breath coming out in pants as he stumbled to a stop, everything that has just happened crashing in on him.

His brother had just touched him intimately. In a way a lover would, in a way a brother never should. Gaara's heart pounded as he sat on the roof's edge, clutching his fist in front of it, willing it to slow down. The worst part? He had liked, had wanted Kankuro to continue. His every touch set Gaara's skin on fire, coursing through his veins.

He loved his older brother, he knew that since that day three years ago. But now he had to admit it to himself. He was in love.

_**Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

"Gaara! There you are!" Kankuro rammed through the door, slamming it open and almost breaking it off its hinges. Gaara jumped up and turned to flee, but he found himself against a warm chest, unable to move. "Damn it! Stop running!"

Gaara struggled. "Let me go. Now. That's an order." Kankuro shook his head.

"No." Kankuro tilted his chin up. "Never." He leaned in and kissed the boy, pouring his frustration, fear, and love into it. When he pulled back, Gaara glared up at him. "I can't ever let you go." Gaara's glare intensified.

"This is wrong Kankuro! Don't you get that idiot?" Gaara hissed. "So wrong."

"But it feels so right. So it must be the right kind of wrong."

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**_

Gaara sighed, leaning his head against his brothers warm shoulder. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Of course not." Kankuro kissed Gaara again, laying him slowly down on the ceiling. "So just shut up and love me."

_**Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do**_

Gaara loved the way those hands moved so softly against him each touch sending pleasure sparking through him. Those callused hands moved so gently, touching him in ways no one else's hands ever had. He shut his eyes as the feelings got so high and the pleasure so extraordinary that he could barely stand it.

_**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

Kankuro loved how good it felt to have Gaara's body moving with his. His body fit his like they had come from the same mold. Like they had been born to love each other, to connect in a way that no one else had ever had. Never before had Kankuro felt this way, and each sound Gaara made sent him flying through a cloud of bliss.

_**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

Yes, it was wrong. But if it felt this good . . . it was the right kind of wrong.

_**~OWARI~**_


End file.
